פרק תשיעי: מהעיר החרדית בני ברק להתנחלות קדומים בשומרון
הקש על שם הנושא ותגיע לתוכנו נופים והמפה של קדומים Ashkubit_Kedumim.jpg|שכונת האשקוביות - הבית שלי בקדומים Snow_a_kdumim_1993_12.jpg|קדומים ביום שלג - 1993 Garden in Kedumim Shomron Kdumim 119.jpg|מכונה בשם אמריליס יפהפה אבל זה היפֵהַ‏סְטְרוּ‏ם - כל שנה פורח ביום העצמאות Yeshivat Kdumim 01.jpg|מבט לישיבת קדומים הרקע: היציאה להתיישבות ב"התנחלות" להתנחלויות בכלל ולקדומים בפרט מגיעים תושבים שיש להם יחס חיובי לנופים הקדומים של ארץ ישראל. נדמה לי אפילו אלה הטוענים כי הגיעו ל"שטחים" בשל איכות החיים ודירות זולות, אף הם נמשכו בכבלי הקסם הארץ ישראלי. שכן, דירות במחירים כאלה, ואפילו זולים יותר, מוצעים גם בתככי ה"קו-הירוק" באזורים מסוימים. נוסיף נקודת משיכה נוספת, החשובה לציבור הדתי בפרט: היכולת לבחור קהילה המתאימה לך ומשפחתך, אולי זו מידה של התבדלות. עבורנו היו אלה סיבות טובות לעיתים יש סיבה אישית הקובעת את העיתוי ואז המשפחה יוברת לגור ב"שטחים". בבני ברק, עיר מגורי בטרם עלינו לקדומים, נטלנו חלק בפעילויות של גוש-אמונים. בעיקר השתתפנו בצעדות שהתקיימו בחול המועד. שמתי אז לב לתופעה שחזרה על עצמה: הצעדות לא בוצעו לפי התכנון. כך למשל, בצעדה מיריחו לירושלים הגענו לרמאללה..הבנתי כי "גוש אמונים" בכלל ונושא ההתנחלויות בפרט לא נמנה על הגופים המאורגנים. כנראה שאם היו ממתינים לארגון יעיל יתכן ולא הייתה עד היום התיישבות יהודית בכלל ומעבר ל"קו-הירוק" בפרט. הישוב קדומים היה מוכר לנו מסיורים קודמים בשומרון: בשיפוע אחד מהרי השומרון הוצבו שורה של אשקוביות בשטח חשוף. בשיפוע ממול היו בתי קבע בתהליך בנייה. אחר-כך הסבירו לנו כי הנוף מפסיק להיות חשוף אחרי שנות שמיטה אחדות שכן עצים נוטעים שנה שנת השמיטה. בשנה זו התבצע מבצע נטיעות רחב ומכאן המקור לנוף הירוק הנוכחי בישוב. אנו הגענו לקדומים אחרי שני שנות שמיטה ומצאנו כבר את ההר ירוק. כאשר עלה במשפחתנו הרעיון לעבור לשומרון, חיפשנו יישוב שניתן להשיג בו דיור זמני. בתקופה הביניים נוכל לבחון את טיבה של החלטתנו. קדומים הייתה מתאימה לכך. מצאנו בה אשקוביות פנויות. כמו כן, היו לנו בקדומים ידידים : יוצאי בית כנסת "אורייתא" מבני ברק, ביניהם ידיד יקר, יואל בסרגליק ז"ל ועובדי בנק לאומי. ליתר בטחון בקשנו לשהות בנופש של קדומים ימים אחדים וכך התגבשה ההחלטה לעבור להתנחלות. אולי הגורם האחרון שקבע את העיתוי היה הצורך למצוא ישיבה תיכונית מתאימה לאייל בני. בישיבות האחרות הוא לא מצא עניין. בקרני שומרון קמה ישיבה חדשה ובה הוא מצא את מקומו. וכך יום אחד בשלהי קיץ 1986 , בשעות הערב, הגענו לקדומים. הפנו אותנו לאשקובית. דייריה טרם התפנו ובקשו שנחזור לבני ברק ונגיע בעוד ימים אחדים. הייתה עימנו חברה מועדת קליטה, כנראה בעלת ניסיון. היא הודיעה לדיירים שמי שבא לגור בקדומים לא חוזר לישון בגוש דן. ואכן נשארנו בקדומים, מאותו הלילה עד עצם היום הזה. האם דרושות ועדות קבלה כמקובל בימים ההם, גם אנו נדרשנו לעבור ועדת קליטה. משפטים אחדים על תופעה זו שזכתה לבקרת שאיני שותף לה. כתבתי כבר על השהיה בשנת 1953 בחבל לכיש. מתכנני החבל למדו את מהלך ההתיישבות עד לשנה זו וניסו להסיק את המסקנות המתאימות. אחת המסקנות החשובות הייתה: בכל יישוב יש מקום רק לאוכלוסיה אחת. ולכן, בכל יישוב הובאו תושבים מחמולה אחת או ממוצא אחד. הניסיון לבצע "קיבוץ גלויות" ביישוב אחד נכשל. ברוב המקרים, כאשר הדבר נוסה, היו סכסוכים והישוב התפורר. מצד אחד, ברור שיש חסרון לישוב בעל הרכב אחיד. אנו רואים זאת בריכוזים של יוצאי צפון אמריקה: עד היום שפת המקום היא אנגלית וההשתלבות של התושבים בחברה הישראלית לוקה בחסר. ואכן זו גם בעיה ביישובים הקהילתיים ביהודה ושומרון. מצד שני, התועלת היא ביציבות המבנה החברתי. בכל יישוב יש "אליטה" שלטת, לטוב או לרע, יש הנהגה ברורה והמיעוט משלים עם תפיסת עמדות המפתח עלי נאמניה (הקליקה). כך מונעים סכסוכים העלולים להביא לקריסת היישוב. היינו אצל פסיכולוג ואחר כך בועדת קבלה. שאלו אותנו שאלות רבות. אך המטרה הייתה אחת: לבדוק האם נתאים למבנה החברתי בקדומים. היו מועמדים שנדחו, חבריהם בקדומים טענו להפליה, גם על רקע עדתי. הם טענו שאם הדבר לא היה נעשה הישוב היה יכול להיות כפול מגודלו. אולי כן, אולי לא, מכל מקום במאות הישובים ניתן היה למצוא מקום לכל אחד. ואם לא נמצא מקום, היו ישובים עירוניים כמו מעלה אדומים ואריאל אשר קלטו את כולם. אם אקח לדוגמא את המושב השיתופי מעון, בו נמצא בני, עמי. ללא בחירה אישית של החברים, המושב לא היה מחזיק מעמד בתנאים הביטחוניים, כלכליים וחברתיים הלא קלים שהוא קיים. נקודה נוספת: בישובים של ראשית המדינה, המתיישבים לא בנו את הבתים, בהם הם גרו. אם נוצר סכסוך או אי הבנה, הוזמנה משאית והמשפחה עזבה את היישוב. בהתנחלויות, הבתים נבנו על ידי התושבים. אם בקשו לעזוב את היישוב היה צריך למצוא קונה מתאים, אשר יעבור את "ועדת הקבלה". זה לא קל ולא פשוט – עדיף מבחן כניסה מאשר אי שביעות רצון תמידית. היו גם כישלונות, אך מעטים בסך הכול. הייתה טענה נוספת: ועדות הקבלה דחו מקרים סוציאליים ככלל ומשפחות חד-הוריות בפרט. אני חושש כי אכן זה היה המצב. אך כל זה לא עזר לישובים. בקדומים היום יש מחלקת רווחה ועובדים סוציאליים ומספר המשפחות המטופלות על ידם אינו קטן. איך מתבצעת הבנייה בשומרון היה לנו אשקובית בקדומים. שילמנו עליה שכר דירה. היינו תחת לחץ חברי קדומים להתחיל לבנות בית. אחרי שעברנו בחיים חמש דירות, עם כל הכרוך בכך, לא היה לנו מוטיבציה להיכנס לעסקי בנייה. מה עוד ששמענו מה שקרה לאחרים. והנה דוגמה קלסית: כאשר היינו בבני ברק, תנועת "תהילה" הציע לנו לאמץ משפחה של עולים מארצות הברית ששהתה במרכז קליטה ברעננה. המשפחה רכשה "על הנייר" וילה בשכונה "נווה עליזה " אשר בישוב "גינות שומרון". העולים חיכו להשלמת בניית הווילה עד שיום אחד נודע להם על קשיים בהם נמצא הקבלן. רק לאחר שהוכרזה "פשיטת רגל" רשמית ניתן היה להעביר את המשך הבנייה לקבלן אחר, תמורת תשלום נאה. ושוב, בפעם השלישית חזר חלילה התהליך. בסיומו, הווילה הייתה מוכנה. לא בא לנו להתעסק עם בנייה עצמית. הסיפורים על "הרפתקאות" בתהליך הבנייה שהסתובבו בקדומים היו רבים. גם אלה שהגיעו לבניית בית שני עדיין לא הצליחו ללמוד מהניסיון. החלטנו שאנו רוכשים מבנה מוכן ובהתחשב בגיל המתקדם שלנו בקשנו כי הבית יהיה קרוב למרכז היישוב, כך שנגיע בהליכה למקומות הציבוריים. היה מזל ומצאנו דירה כזאת, בה אנו גרים עד היום: אשקובית 26-26 או בשפה מודרנית משעול הגפן 2. על מנת להמחיש את הנושא של בניה בלתי-חוקית ביהודה ושומרון, אספר כיצד האשקובית שלי, אולי רשומה בתור בנייה חוקית. האשקובית בה אני גר הובא לקדומים בשנת 1982. היא הונחה בשטח שהוחרם על ידי השלטון הירדני לשימוש הצבא. האשקוביות נמסרו לחזקת ועד הישוב, כפוף להחלטות המחלקה להתיישבות. מזכיר הישוב, אדם נמרץ, הגיע למסקנה כי במקום לגבות שכר דירה מהתושבים ולשאת בהוצאות האחזקה שהלכו וגדלו, כדאי למכור את האשקוביות לאלה הגרים בהן. לשם כך הוא נדרש לתאם חוזה למכירת האשקוביות בין שמונה גופים ציבוריים: מהמושל הצבאי, תנועת אמנה, הסוכנות ועוד. לאחר מאמץ ניכר הוא השיג את הסכמתם לחוזה וזה בתנאי שהתושבים יחתמו על החוזה תוך חודש. ואכן כך היה. בתי כנסת בקדומים בקדומים חמישה עשר בתי כנסת. הסיבה לכך היא ריבוי השכונות ביישוב. לכמה מבתי הכנסת יש ייחוד מסוים: # בית הכנסת המרכזי בקדומים, משכן מאיר על-שם הרב מאיר האיתן, מראשוני היישוב, ועל שם משפחת ניסן חקשורי שהשתתף בהקמתו. בית הכנסת תוכנן על ידי האדריכל תושב המקום אברהם גיבור. שטחו 1,200 מ"ר ומספר המקומות בו 500: 350 לגברים ו-150 בעזרת הנשים. ניסן חקשורי תרם גם לפיתוח הסביבתי של בית הכנסת ובית הכנסת הפך למוקד האירועים של היישוב. המבנה תוכנן כך שיפנה בדיוק לכיוון ירושלים. בחזית המבנה נבנתה מעטפת הנוטה ב-8 מעלות לכיוון ירושלים כך שבית הכנסת נראה כ"כורע בתפילה" לכיוון הר הבית. # בית הכנסת "נחמת רחל" בגבעת שלם, על שם רחל כריש. הוא נבנה כ"רב תכליתי" ובו ארבע מרחבים: בית כנסת מרכזי, בית כנסת ספרדי, בית כנסת תימני ואולם שמחות על שם אפרים בייפלד # בית כנסת בנוסח "אשכנז" ליוצאי ברית המועצות בשכונת כרמי הלוי. # בית הכנסת "נחל יהונתן", על שם יהונתן אבגי, בצפנת. # בית כנסת ע"ש מוסקוביץ, מיסודה של קרן ארויין מוסקוביץ, בצפנת. # בית הכנסת ב"נוסח ספרד" בקדומים דרום אשר אליו הצטרפו גם עולים מאתיופיה. # שני בתי כנסת קטנים - "שטיבל" - לתושבים מבוגרים. # בית כנסת "משכן ישראל" לעדה התימנית בקדומים דרום. # בית כנסת "משכן שלם" לעדה התימנית בגבעת שלם. # בית כנסת "בית אהרון" על שם אהרן זולדן במצפה ישי. # בית מדרש רש"י נוסח אשכנז/ספרד בגבעת רש"י תמונות מבתי הכנסת תמונה:Kdumim02.jpg|ישיבת קדומים תמונה:Kedumim Synagogues Miscan Mehir.jpg|בית הכנסת המרכזי -"משכן מאיר" תמונה:Kedumim Synagogues Nachal Jeonatan.jpg|בית הכנסת "נחל יהונתן" - קדומים צפון תמונה:Kedumim Synagogues Rashi.jpg|בית הכנסת "רש"י" - גבעת רש"י תמונה:Kedumim_Synagogues_Heical_Haaron.jpg|בית הכנסת "היכל אהרן" - מצפה ישי תמונה:The place of of Ten Commandment made from Morano Glasss at Kedumim Synagogue SHetibe up from the stand AAA.jpg|מכלול חזית בית הכנסת "שטיבל" עם עשרת הדיברות מזכוכית מוראנו * תמונות מבית הכנסת "משכן מאיר * תמונות מטקס הכנסת ספר תורה - ויקישיתוף דגם המשכן של מיכאל אוסניס בקדומים נבנה דגם של משכן העדות, בית המקדש השני ומחנה ישראל על-ידי האמן מיכאל אוסניס תמונה:1121292509037576929.jpg|משכן העדות תמונה:1121254518037576929.jpg|הקודש תמונה:osnis 2.jpg|דגם ארון הברית - המחזיק מיכאל אוסניס - צילם מאיר תורגמן תמונה:1260797946037576929.jpg|המסך במלואו הדרו תמונה:Degem osnis b.jpg|המשכן מכוסה מכל הצדדים תמונה:Degem_osnis_c.jpg|מסך הפתח מגולה - מקדימה "מזבח העולה" *עוד תמונות * על הרקע קיראו כאן:בית המקדש בחיי - מיכאל אוסניס - חלק ראשון בית המקדש בחיי - מיכאל אוסניס - חלק שני האם כדאי לתרום לעיסוק ציבורי על עסקי ציבור אוכל להציג את הסיכום בהתחלה. מה שלא יהיה טוב מזה לא תצא. ובכל זאת נופלים בפח פעם אחרי פעם. למרות הניסיון המר שהיה לי בכפר בתיה - בניהול כספי חברת הנוער וב"גרעין המושבי" - בהקשר דומה, בקדומים ניסיתי לתרום מהידע שלי בשלושה מקרים. המסקנה היה מה שלא יהיה טוב מזה לא תצא. החברה לפיתוח קדומים לאחר שנים אחדות בקדומים, הוצע לי בתור כלכלן ועובד ותיק בבנק לאומי להיות חבר בדירקטוריון של החברה לפיתוח קדומים. נאמר לי, כי החברה סיימה לבנות שכונה, את "גבעת שלם", בקופה נותר סכום הגון (חצי מיליון - נאמר לי ) וכל מה שנותר לנו היה להחליט באיזה פרויקטים נשקיע את העודפים. מהניסיון שלי בבנק בקשתי לראות את החשבונות התוצאתיים (מאזן וחשבון רווח והפסד). אלה לא היו בנמצא. בקשתי לקבל [https://he.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D7%9E%D7%90%D7%96%D7%9F_%D7%91%D7%95%D7%97%D7%9F מאזן בוחן] שכל חברה מפיקה בפועל בתום כל יום עסקים - "מאזן" שיכול לתת רושם ראשוני, לפני ההתאמות הדרושות על מצבה. לאחר שבועות אחדים, כאשר חזרתי על בקשתי, קבלתי "מאזן בוחן" שהשורה האחרונה בו הייתה גרעון של מאות אלפי שקלים. וכל זה היה כאשר החברה נתנה ערבות בסכום גבוה לחברת "סולל בונה" וכעשרה תושבים טרם קבלו את המפתחות לבתים. הבנתי כי אנו עומדים בפני מצב קריטי, אם הנושים, כולל סולל בונה, תגיע לידיעתם מצבנו, הם עלולים להטיל עקול על הדירות והקונים שטרם נכנסו לדירות, ספק אם יראו אותן, אלא אם ישלמו שנית עבורם. ניסיתי לשכנע את הדיירים שכבר שילמו על הדירות,שהיו "כמעט"מוכנות להכנס אליהם, גם אם יש להם טענות כנגד איכות הבנייה. בתור חבר דירקטוריון לא יכולתי להגיד להם את האמת ש"החברה לפיתוח" בתהליך פשיטת רגל ואם לא יכנסו לדירות יפסידו הרבה. מכל מקום, הנושא הסתיים בהצלחה: דיירים נכנסו, החברה התחייבה לבצע את התיקונים. בינתיים גם הזדמן לי לקרוא במשרד החברה "פרקים" אחדים בתולדותיה ואז הבנתי שכל הקריטריונים לפעילות חברה שהכרתי בבנק לאומי, לא קיימים בחברות בנייה בכלל ובאלו הפועלות ב"שטחים". החלטתי שכמה שאסתלק מהר מהחברה יהיה טוב וכך פרשתי מן הדירקטוריון איך הסתיים גורל "החברה לפיתוח" , איני יודע. נדמה לי שנמכרו מגרשים פנויים, הערבות של סולל בונה לא מומשה והחברה התפרקה. מזכירות קדומים - ועדת הכספים למרות הניסיון המר, הצטרפתי לועדת הכספים של הישוב. זכורני אפיזודה אחת שלימדה אותי לקח. במזכירות היה עובד, אשר עשה את עבודתו בנאמנה, בדיוק אבל באיטיות. היו טענות כלפיו והחלטנו לפטר אותו - למרות שהיה בעל משפחה ולא היה לו עיסוק אלטרנטיבי. הוא בקש "דין תורה" ואכן הוקם בית דין וזכור לי הרב הרלינג היה חבר בו. הם פסקו שאין לפטר אותו וכך היה. לימים, כאשר הוקמה המועצה המקומית, הוא פוטר. במקומו התקבלו לעבודה פקידות. פתאום הסתבר כי העבודה כבר לא מבוצעת כסדרה, בדיוק והאי-סדר רב, ואילו הוא נותר שנים ללא עבודה. כאשר פגשתי אותו, התנצלתי בפניו כי הייתי שותף להחלטה לפטרו ושמחתי שהיא לא יצאה לפועל. המועצה המקומית כאשר הוקמה המועצה, הציעו אותי לחבר מועצה כנציג שכונת האשקוביות. תוך זמן קצר הסתבר לי כי לפי התחיקה המקובלת ברשויות המקומיות, הסמכויות נמצאות בידי ראש המועצה. ואילו לחברי המועצה אין אפשרות לקבל מידע כספי על המתרחש בה. עם קואליציה שהוא הקים, למעשה הוא יכל לעשות כל מה שעלה על דעתו. על בסיס הניסיון שהיה לי מבנק לאומי בניתוח חברות ובתור מנהל מחלקת היעול, המטפל בארגון שוטף של הסניפים ומלקות ההנהלה, וגם במחקר שערכתי על תפעול רשויות מקומיות, ניסיתי לעלול הצעות אחדות לפעולה. כולן נדחו. בלית ברירה התפטרתי מחברות במועצה. פרקים בתולדות קדומים thumb|ימין|335 px פרקים בתולדות קדומים הם שתים-עשרה: מהפרחת הרעיון להקמת יישוב יהודי בשומרון עד להתגבשותו בשנת 2010 , ועוד היד נטויה. הרעיון של מייסדי קדומים, אשר כינו אותה בתחילה אלון מורה, כשם המקום הראשון אחיו הגיע יעקב אבינו, כאשר הגיע מארם נהרים לארץ ישראל עם בניו והתיישב מול שכם כאמור בספר בראשית:"המקום הראשון שנבחר להתיישבות היה תחנת הרכבת סבסטיה (מסעודה): מבנה קיים על אדמת מדינה. משם, לאחר "הסכם סבסטיה הגיעו למחנה קדום. ראו ערכים מורחבים: * א. ההתיישבות בשומרון * ב. מחנה קדום * ג. הקרואנים והמוסדות הראשונים * ד.האשקוביות באות 1978 * אספקת המים לקדומים ועוד סירטונים שהיו צריכים להיות בסיס לכתיבת ערכים - ראו מטה * תרומתו של חיים גורי בחזרה לסבסטיה הפתיח במוסף "הארץ" לראש השנה, שכותרתו "מחיר ההתנחלויות", נזכר שמי פעמיים בהקשר לפרשת סבסטיה בחורף 1975. "חברי גרעין אלון מורה עולים להתנחל בשומרון ללא אישור הממשלה, שמחליטה לאחר דיונים לפנותם. כשבוע לאחר מכן מגיע למקום המשורר חיים גורי ובידו הצעת פשרה מטעם הממשלה; המתנחלים יפונו לבסיס צבאי סמוך בקדום. המתנחלים מקבלים את ההצעה". ובמקום אחר נאמר: "... הפשרה הושגה כבר למחרת הכרזת הפינוי בזכות לחציהם של המשורר חיים גורי, השר זבולון המר, ח"כ גאולה כהן והאלוף (מיל') אריק שרון...". יש לשער שהסיפור הזה יימשך גם אחרי, לכן חשוב לי לומר פעם נוספת את האמת בפרשה נפתלת וקשה זו שדבקו בה במשך השנים גם מידע שגוי ושקרים במזיד. ובהמשך כאן עשיתי את שטות חיי ונהפכתי מעד לעושה. הצעתי להם שהכל מתפנים מיד מסבסטיה ומשאירים 30 אנשים במחנה צבאי סמוך. תוך כמה חודשים תדון הממשלה בנושא. כל צד תהה אם האחר יאות לכך. הגעתי הביתה בשעת ערב מאוחרת. טילפנתי לישראל גלילי, מסרתי את סיפור המעשה. הוא כעס ואמר לי: "מי ביקש אותך להתערב! הם ירמו אותך!". ובכל זאת העלה את ההצעה לדיון בממשלה, שאישרה זאת. שליח מסר לי את נוסח ההחלטה. שבתי אותו לילה לסבסטיה. הגעתי לאחר חצות. איש לא עצם שם עין בקור העז. מנהיגי "גוש אמונים" ישבו על המדוכה עד אשר נשמעה קריאת שמע של שחרית. הם הסכימו לתנאים, אך היתנו זאת בפגישה עם שר הביטחון פרס בתל אביב. אותו יום, אחר הצהריים, ראיתי מעל מרקע הטלוויזיה את שובם מן הפגישה עם פרס כשהם מתקבלים בשירה וריקודים וקוניאק על ידי ההמון שהתקבץ, נושא על כפיים את לוינגר ופורת, כמתועד בתצלום ב"הארץ". תהיתי - מדוע יצאו מלפני נשוכי שפתיים ושבו משמעון כחוגגים. לימים מסר לי החוקר ד"ר ראובן פדהצור את המסמך הכתוב בכתב ידו של שר הביטחון, שבו נאמר בסעיף 2: "גרעין אלון מורה המונה כשלושים משפחות יעבור למחנה צבאי באזור וייהנה מחופש תנועה. הצבא ידאג לתעסוקה..." יחי ההבדל הקטן! מ-30 "אנשים" ל-30 "משפחות". בימים ההם היה פרס מקורבו של משה דיין, שדגל ב"פשרה פונקציונלית" ובהקמת שש ערים על גב ההר. הוא שקלט את הגרעין הראשון של הגוש שהיה ליישוב עפרה. לימים טען ש"אם הממשלה מקפיאה ומונעת התיישבות במקומות הראויים ליישוב, הרי זו כתיבת ספר לבן על עצמנו" וכן ציין בספרו ש"ההתיישבות בשיפוליהם המערביים של הרי שומרון ויהודה היא שתגול אותנו מחרפת המותניים הצרות של ישראל". לימים הוא שינה את דעתו מקצה לקצה. וזו זכותו. הוא היה לאיש אוסלו וזכה בפרס נובל לשלום ובתהילת עולם. אני יודע שפרס הוא איש עתיר זכויות במסה ובמעש והוא מכובד גם בעיני. אך דווקא משום כך הוא חייב בכבודה של האמת. הוא כותב בספר זיכרונותיו, שפורסם בלונדון, על הפרשה ההיא, שבא לשם בהחלטה נחושה לפנות את המתנחלים, "אך אז מצאתי את המשורר חיים גורי מעורב במו"מ - וברור היה שהוא חותר לפשרה שתתקבל על דעת המתנחלים". ואני הרי נכנסתי לסיפור הזה אחריו. ישבתי לידו. הוא שמע כל מלה. על אף היותו חובב שירה יכול היה לבקשני לחכות בחוץ. אינני פוטר עצמי משייכותי לסיפור הזה. אך הפרשה שהתקבלה על "דעת המתנחלים" היתה כולה שלו. נושאים נוספים שכוסו בסרטונים thumb|right|332 px thumb|left|332 px thumb|right|332 px thumb|left|332 px thumb|right|332 px thumb|left|332 px thumb|right|332 px|מפעח "אטב" של מנקין thumb|left|332 px|חוות הסוסים גיא לי בקדומים רכיבה טיפולית מקצועית חוגי רכיבה לספורט ולהנאה thumb|left|332 px|קטרינג אדמה בקדומים בבעלות אריה דביר הגיע אלינו בבני ברק פועל במקום בו היה הקטריינג של רחל שלום מטעמי רחל thumb|right|332 px|אולם השמחות ליד בית הכנסת בקדומים ערב שמחה לשבע מאות מוזמנים על חקלאות קדומים ראו ערכים מורחבים: *גדול עופות * גידול אוכמניות בקדומים * משתלת מאירה * כרם פתחיה * קדומים - מטעי זיתים איך יוצרים "נוף ירוק" צילומי אוויר של אזור היישוב, בטרם הקמתו, לפני 1975, מראים כי האזור היה צחיח כמעט לחלוטין. אדמת המקום היא קירטונית מעורבת במעט אבן גיר לבן ואינה ידידותית לצמחייה. לשם גינון היישוב היה צורך להביא אליו כמויות ניכרות של אדמה פוריה. היישוב היום ירוק, הודות ליוזמות מיוחדות: * הגנן הראשון של היישוב, מנחם גופר, קבע כי ביישוב ינטעו צמחים מחורש טבעי, המתאימים לסגולות הקרקע ואינן זקוקים להשקיה. * למקומות נעדרי קרקע מתאימה הובאה מחוץ ליישוב אדמת טרה רוסה משובחת, אשר אפשרה, תוך ערבובה עם אדמה מקומית, קליטה של צמחייה נוספת. * בנוסף, נשתלו ביישוב פקעות של פרחי בר אשר לוקטו מהשטחים שנבנו. * מבצעי גינון נרחבים לקראת שנת השמיטה. שנה שבה לא נוטעים עצים ולכן שנה קודם מרבים בנטיעות. להלן ריכוזי צמחיית בר ביישוב: # קדומים ישוב פורח - אתר כללי # קדומים - פסגת גבעת רש"י - מחוף לתחום המוניציפאלי של קדומים # קדומים - פארק הכלניות - מחוף לתחום המוניציפאלי של קדומים # קדומים - פארק בית-סימון # קדומים - פינת חמד ברחוב מעלה דוד # קדומים - פינת חמד ברחוב נחלה # קדומים - כרמי קדם - מחוף לתחום המוניציפלי של קדומים # קדומים פארק הצנירים - להלן # פריחת דצמבר 2014 * גינות נוי בקדומים ורדים בקדומים פריחה יפה יש השנה-תשע"ב 100 5688.JPG 100 5687.JPG 100 5683.JPG 100 5682.JPG 100 5680.JPG 100 5677.JPG 100 5653.JPG 100 5652.JPG 100 5651.JPG 100 5649.JPG פארק ארכיאולוגי בקדומים thumb| ימין|332 px|מצב אתר העתיקות בקדומים thumb|ימין|200px| המערה מתחת לחוה השומרונית - אולי יש במ מטמון של כדי שמן זית ויינות - נמתין - אולי יותר מזה ? ביישוב התגלו, נחפרו אתרים ארכאולוגיים הכוללים מבנים חקלאיים של חוות, מספר רב של מקוואות, גתות, בתי בד ומערות קבורה. לפי הממצאים אלו הם שרידים של כפר שומרוני גדול, אולי הכפר אשר שמו נשמר באתר דרומית לקדומים ישוב בשם עצפה. ח'רבת עספה מדרום ליישוב הנוכחי של קדומים. ייתכן כי האתר בקדומים הוא חלק מהיישוב השומרוני בשם (עצפה). ממצאים שומרוניים במוזיאון "קדם" לארכאולוגיה. האתר נחרב בימי מרד השומרונים. קדומים אינה מוזכרת בכתבי הושמרונים. מוזכרים כן ארבע אתרים בסביבה: כאמור - עצפה, חג'ה בשם קרת חגה, חרבת בזין (בית בזין) וג'ת (גת). ב.ז. קדר במאמרו השומרונים תחת השלטון הפרנקי בקובץ ספר השומרונים כתב כי תעודה לטינית נרשם כי בשנת 1123 העניק איג השני, אדונה של יפו שורה של נכסים למנזר בעמק יהושפט ובינהם כפר מסויים שומרוני בשם Saphe (שם משוער לעצפה) . כן הוא כתב על ספר תורה מ"כנשת עדאפה" פרטים בערך עצפה חלק מן המימצאים, כולל שיחזור מערת קבורה ופריטים נוספים על חיי השומרונים, מוצגים במוזיאון "קדם" לארכאולוגיה, אשר עבר מקדומים לאריאל. שמעון דר כתב במאמרו "עדויות ארכאולוגיות למרידות בשומרון" ביישוב נמצא מוזיאון "קדם" לארכאולוגיה הפועל במסגרת מדרשת ארץ ישראל בניהולו של צבי סלונים. במוזיאון ישנם ממצאים רבים שנמצאו באתרים ביישוב ובשומרון, ביניהם מספר גדול של כדים, ארונות קבורה וחפצים האופיינים לעדה השומרונית. תמונה:Hafirot 1.jpg|מפת האתרים תמונה:Hafirot 2.jpg|מתקני בית הבד תמונה:Hafirot 3.jpg|הבסיס למוט בית הבד המקוואות בקדומים thumb|650px|מרכז יצחק מגן מרשות העתיקות סקר את המקוואות שנמצאו בקדומים והנה הקישור למאמרו המקוואות בקדומים ישמירת הטהרה אצל השומרונים - וכך הובא במאמר . * עוד על הפארק, כולל רשמי סיור, ראו כאן פארק ארכאולוגי קדומים תמונות מקדומים תמונה:Spring_a_kedumim_ 21.jpg|אפילו שיח הצבר ברקע תמונה:Spring_kedumim_32.jpg|כל עוד פורח קובץ:Spring 165.jpg| "פנינו אל השמש העולה" קובץ:Adonis_microcarpa_.jpg|כלנית מצויה Kdomom flora a natura 05.jpg| פארק הצנירים 1 Kdomom flora a natura 11.jpg| פארק הצנירים 2 File:Meira nursey 2.jpg File:Meira nursey 3.jpg =מוסף: מפות היסטוריות של קדומים= נחלת אביעזר - בהתאם ליהושע בן-נון thumb|650px|מרכז| *ראו הסבר: לפי מאמרו של ד"ר אריה בורנשטיין משבי שומרון נחלת אביעזר מפות פייר ז'אקוטן - 1799 הוכנו למסע נפוליאון בארץ ישראל. שר צבא שלו הגיע עד 10 ק"מ מקדומים במסע צבאו של נפוליאון לשומרון thumb|650px|מרכז| הקש על התמונה לצפייה ברורה יותר מפות משדה המערכה Napoleon a shomron.jpg| מתוך מאמרו של גיחון West shomron.PNG|מפה צרפתית משנת 1826 David Rumsey Collectyon thumb|ימין|210px|"דיר אל חרמיה" (ראו במפה מטה) מתחת ל[[עמנואל בכביש כביש 5066 הנקודה המזרחית ביותר אליה הגיע צבאו של נאפוליון]] 210px|thumb|שמאל|ביתו של גואל הקרקעות משה זר על אחת מפסגות קרני שומרון- המשלט שנתפס על-ידי צבאו של נפוליאון מרכז|thumb|210px|נחל קנה במפגש עם כביש 5066 - עד לכאן נגיע צבאו של נפוליאון מפת PEF 1880 המקור: אתר עמוד ענן thumb|650px|מרכז| מפה משנות ה=40 של המאה ה-20 בקנה מידה 1:20000 במרכז המפה למטה, אתר בשם meimune - מקום תחנת הדלק בכניסה לקדומים *55" - מפה מהמאה הקודמת] - סדרת מפות של הכביש לקדומים *המקור מפות מתקופת המנדט הבריטי במפה ניראת ג'ית - הזז את הסרגל מטה ותראה את כל האזור:בין ג'ית לכפר קדום - עדיין לא הייתה קדומים מפת קדומים משנת 1942 השטח המכונה meimuna הוא המישור צפונית לתחנת הדלק הזז את הסרגל עם העכבר ותוכל לקרוא את המפה במלואה * הסברים נוספים:מפות מסילת הברזל בשומרון ואזור קדומים מפה נוכחית 2018 המקור: עמוד ענן thumb|650px|מרכז| הערות שוליים הפרק הבא *פרק עשירי: הויקיפדיה העברית - תחביב הכתיבה קטגוריה:הסיפור שלי קטגוריה:קדומים הערות שוליים הפרק הבא *פרק עשירי: הויקיפדיה העברית - תחביב הכתיבה קטגוריה:הסיפור שלי קטגוריה:קדומים